New York Burning
by NekoSama
Summary: Management from Burn Notice wants something Neal stole and threatened Peter to take Kate to get it back. Slash
1. Chapter 1

New York Burning

Fanfic by: NekoSama (aka Chris)  
Email: .com

Category: Angst/Slash/Hurt/Comfort

Rating:M

Summary: This is a White Collar/Burn Notice Crossover. Management from Burn Notice has threatened Peter to take Kate to make him retrieve something Neal took from him. If he didn't do it, he'd kill El, burn Peter, and then hunt down Neal and Kate as well.  
Pairings: Neal/Peter, Neal/Kate, Peter/El, Mike/Fi

Spoilers: 'Free Fall' on White Collar and 'Lesser Evil' on Burn Notice Standard disclaimer: White Collar and Burn Notice and all the characters are not mine and are used without permission. I am not getting paid for this.

A/N: This is my first time in these genres so bear with me. Now Management not only wants what Neal took, but everything Neal has for his trouble. Hopefully people will like Part 1, and my health willing Part 2 will follow soon.

Peter sat rigid in the chair as the door opened, a shadow falling over the woman's face as she entered the room. "Hello, Kate."

"Hello, Peter," she replied, her eyes cold. She was angry at how he'd been lying to Neal this whole time.

"We need to talk about Neal," he sighed knowing this conversation had been long overdue.

Her eyes flared as she shut the door and crossed the room.

"You DO know how much risk you re putting him in, right? If the man doesn't get what he's after it will go badly for all of us, and if Neal starts doubting me that will make it so much harder..." Peter paused unaware that right now Neal was across town finding out some inconvenient truth of his own. He handed Kate a cell phone. "Please wait for my call this time. It's an untraceable cell. Don't call Neal, I need to talk to him first," Peter stressed praying she'd listen just this once. "If I can't get him to listen to me, it might get him killed, you don't want that do you?" 'I sure don't.' he kept to himself.

Kate just shook her head. Peter had made his point.

Peter slipped the ring into the pocket of his coat as he got into his car and drove home.

***

Neal raced down the street after the news he'd just gotten. He still couldn't believe Peter would betray him, especially about Kate! No, there had to be a logical explanation for this, for everything. He soon found himself outside Peter's place, and even more alarmed, Peter was just arriving home.

He'd left the office before Neal had, he wasn't carrying any groceries or food boxes so no late night cravings. 'No, no, no, it can t be true!' his mind raced at 100 miles an hour. He took a deep breath and went over to his friend. He deserved to know what was going on. "Hey, Peter," he forced a smile bumping into Peter his hand dipping into a coat pocket coyly, praying there wouldn't be anything there.

"Neal, what are you doing here?" Peter asked, his brow raised as Neal brushed him.

Neal's fingers brushed over the ring in his hand, the rage building in his mind. They balled into a fist and he struck Peter in the jaw. "You! You have KATE!" he screamed flashing the ring back at Peter.

Peter took a few seconds to recover and realized he needed to take control now or things would go bad fast. He pushed Neal into the wall immobilizing him with a tight grip and placing a hand over his mouth before someone called 911. "Neal, I need you to listen to me like you've never listened before," he growled slowly. "There is a man who wants something you took from him, and he threatened to kill El, my career, and hunt you and Kate if I didn t do what he said. Now, that ring you're holding has a tracking device much like the anklet you re wearing, he's been monitoring ME. We're going to go inside, we're going to talk. The man gave me names of others he's burned to prove he was serious and I think there's one man who might be able to help us. His name is Michael Westin and he's in Miami," Peter sighed hoping Neal would hear him out.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The plot bunny gnawed on my arse despite my BP dropping down and almost sending me to the ER again. So, the words for today are Good bunny... bad heart. Enjoy Part 2.

Neal grunted when his frame met with the wall, hard. He never realized Peter was that strong before now. Despite wanting to struggle, Peter's words sent ice through his veins. And his eyes conveyed just how much pain it had caused him to keep all of this from Neal, and the fear of everything... he d never seen Peter afraid like this. And this was all because of him, something he'd taken.

"Neal, we should go inside. Neal?" Peter was concerned because Neal was just staring at him now.

Neal blinked and nodded, taking in a slow breath. "Sure."

Peter followed Neal inside and they sat at the table. His jaw was starting to ache just a tad, Neal had a decent arm, especially when he was really angry. His pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and found the grainy photo he'd managed to sneak of the man. "Do you know him Neal?" he asked hoping Neal would remember.

It was an awful picture but Neal's eyes widened. He'd only met the man once. "Yes. I never got a name," he paused. That job had bothered him more than anything else in his life and he'd kept a document mainly as leverage.

"What happened?" he saw fear. The same look that had been gracing his own mirror for months. Hiding it from El had been a nightmare.

"About six months before you caught me he hired me for a job. I got a look of what I was taking and it wasn't good."

"So you kept something? This guys hurts people for a living Neal!" he scolded and then regretted raising his voice as he heard noise coming from upstairs. "Aw crap..."

Neal tried to look angelic as Elizabeth came into the room.

She knew something was wrong immediately, the reddening mark on Peter's jaw along with matching scrapes on Neal s hands. "Ok, What happened? What did you do?" she glared at Peter.

"El... I, uh, ..." Peter looked far more guilty. He gazed at Neal hoping for him to bail him out.

More soon....


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I had a trip to the ER and the medications have been making me sleep quite a bit. Enjoy!

Before Neal could jump in and say anything Elizabeth got a knowing look on her face.

"This is about Kate isn't it?" she sighed.

A glance passed between Neal and Peter as they tried to stammer out a reply.

"Thought so. I'll be right back," she rolled her eyes at the man she loved very much and the younger blue-eyed man she cared for deeply who she knew her husband cared for as well.

Peter muttered something under his breath and pulled a few files out of his briefcase. He knew he'd have to explain everything to her now and talking to both of them at the same time would be easier.

Neal saw the rather thick, unredacted files of a few people Peter had and he took one and paged through it, rather disturbed by what he was reading. The name on the file he had was Victor Stecker-Epps.

Peter was rereading Michael Westen's file. He could tell by the sound of Neal's breathing that he was rather upset.

Elizabeth returned with two ice packs in hand. "Here you go, dear," she handed the first one to Peter seeing they were both looking at files now. "And for you, Neal," she smiled, but she stopped, seeing the name on the file he had.

"Thank you Elizabeth. What's wrong?" Neal asked seeing that she'd just paled slightly.

"Honey? Here, sit down," Peter got up and placed her in a chair.

"Is that Victor, we know? From the C.I.A. ? The one who's family was killed?" her voice trembled.

Peter nodded. "Yeah. This has to do with why Neal and I were fighting. It's complicated," he really hated involving her, but he had no choice now.

"It's ok, tell me," she breathed out slowly.

"A man came to me a while back. He threatened to kill you, to destroy my career, if I didn't help him get back something Neal took from him, and to do that I had to hold Kate," he paused. "And he showed me these files to prove that he'd done such things before," Peter waited for her reaction.

Elizabeth saw Neal nod to know that Peter had already done such a thing. "Oh Peter..." she touched his cheek. She knew Peter loved her and if her life was in danger he'd do anything to protect her, but poor Neal.

"Elizabeth, it's my fault too. If I hadn't stolen that file from him in the first place," Neal started.

Elizabeth smiled at Neal. And then at Peter. It seemed for now they were putting their fight aside because of something much worse. "What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"This man is in Miami, and he's the only one who's ever said no to this guy," he showed Elizabeth, Michael Westen's file.

She scanned over the data and frowned. "He seems rather dangerous."

"Some of that is misinformation," Peter insisted. "It's why he lost his job, like Victor did," he remembered Victor as a good friend, but after his family was gone he never heard from him again and now he didn't know his fate.

"What about Elizabeth and Kate?" Neal worried. "If we go to Miami he might send someone after them."

"We'll send them on a flight, somewhere even we don t know where. I have some money saved..."

"Don t worry about that money, Peter," Neal grinned.

"Neal- -" Peter was about to scold him and then decided against it, especially with the look Elizabeth gave him.

"What about US leaving? Won't work get suspicious?" Neal wondered.

"I actually have a plan for that. There's an ongoing case in Dade county about counterfeiting that could use our help, so an expert in the field might just be available," he offered.

"You really thought this out haven't you? Been working the other side of the play book?" Neal teased.

Peter stared back at him. "Yeah, well if this goes badly we'll be sharing a cell at the Supermax together."

Elizabeth quietly gazed at the two most important men in her life. "Be careful."

Peter kissed her softly, Neal turning to give them a little privacy. "We'll leave in the morning. Neal can stay in the guest room tonight."

****

A phone rang 3 times and a low voice picked up. "Yes."

"It's Fowler. My bug on Burke's place heard that he and Caffery are heading to Miami tomorrow to find Westen. Your orders?"

"Leave them to me. Find the women and bring them here."

"Yes sir."

More soon....


End file.
